(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is garments, or more specifically, garment attachments.
(2) Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,619 to Baehring, discloses a Lapel Stiffener that is to be sewn to the inner side of a lapel, placed in pocket that is sewn on the inner side of a lapel, or placed behind the lapel of a garment by use of an adhesive. This style of device does not allow the abilities or function (the different shapes of stays, types of stays, sizes, placement, and usage), as described within the present invention. In addition an external stay of any type is not mentioned in Baehring. Style options such as specific shapes and colors are not achievable through Baehring's invention as taught by the claims, artwork, and specification of the current invention.
There is continuing need for new solutions to solve the following problems associated with garments:    1) A solution to the collapsing collar on a buttoned shirt caused when the first button at the collar section of a garment is unbuttoned. This usually causes one or both of the sides below the first button (the plackets), to crease, bend, flip-out, or fall usually uneven to its opposite side.    2) A way to shape the upper placket or upper placket and collar of a buttoned shirt, blouse, or partially buttoned shirt (polo style shirt or upper buttoned style shirt), for a particular style that the original garment doesn't offer.    3) A solution to shaping a garments collar that cannot be achieved by traditional type collar stays.    4) A means of adding interchangeable patterns and color options, a logo or logos, different shapes, design theme or similar to the collar of garments, the area below the collar along the folded edge of either or both plackets, for a specific look or style.    5) A solution to the bulge, gap or opening between the closure elements of buttoned styled shirts for the many styles of plackets that different brands use.    6) A solution to changing the shape of the collar, and/or the area below the collar of zip-up-style jackets or coats, buttoned jackets or coats, and other garments.    7) A solution to changing the shape of the collar on jackets, blazers, or coats that cramp, touch or rub against the wearers neck. A solution to this problem could reduce material wear of the inner collar, reduce stains from rubbing against the user's skin, or even reduce restricted head movement caused by the length of the collar and/or position of the collar against the wearer's neck.    8) A solution to the unwanted crease in the lapel of a blazer, sport coat or suit around the chest area of some people (a bend in the material often caused by men that are barrel-chested or women who's chest causes a crease in the lapel). Many sales professionals have a hard time selling a garment that overly creases there, therefore a solution is needed.
The instant garment devices provide solutions to all the problems mentioned above and offer limitless potential of style options that do not currently exist.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.